Rainbow
by Kim Hyo Ri
Summary: V - Azul: "Y durante los siguiente días, todas las tardes, a las seis en punto, cuando ella llegaba a la playa, estaba él esperándola. Y se sentaban en la arena y los granos se colaban entre sus pies, y el océano era el único que lo sabía."
1. her red lips

::Rainbow::

* * *

**Ey tú! Sí, tú. Si has entrado a leer ahora debes ser respetuoso y comentar (?  
Te regalaré una sonrisa y una galletita C:**

**Este será un conjunto de drabbles/one-shots relacionados con los siete colores del arcoíris. Sin más que decir, comencémos y ojalá les guste :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y no permito el plagio. **

**Aclaraciones: ¿OoC?**

* * *

_I_

_-rojo-_

**her red lips.**

* * *

Si hay algo a lo que Sasuke teme, es a ésos labios rojos.

Porque cuando Ino se pinta los labios y ése rosado se vuelve tan rojo como si estuviera prendido fuego, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y la respiración se le dificulta y oh, es como si de repente todo el oxígeno de la habitación se hubiera ido con sólo una palabra de su boca.

Y cuando sonríe, el fuego parece bailar a mil temperaturas y el rojo brilla en sus labios carnosos que te gritan "¡cómeme!" y Sasuke está a punto de volverse más demente de lo que ya está. Y una palabra se desliza por sus labios, suavemente cae entre sus dientes y escapa como un canción (a pesar de que no lo admita, a Sasuke le gusta la voz de Ino más de lo que le gusta tomar café en las mañanas), y entonces él la oye, el sonido inunda sus oídos totalmente y Sasuke sólamente escucha lo que dicen ésos labios rojos, nada más.

Es por eso que les teme tanto.

Es por ello se muerde la lengua cuando la ve.

Porque él sabe que frente al fuego de ésos labios rojos, hará lo que sea.

E Ino también lo sabe.

* * *

_Palabras: 205._

* * *

**Como tengo la mayoría ya escritos, actualizaré cada tres días. El próximo estará el Martes, el siguiente el Viernes y así. Si quieren pedirme algún color junto con alguna idea que no esté dentro de los siete colores del arcoíris -rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, índigo, violeta-, por ejemplo, marrón y x idea, o celeste y x idea, pueden hacerlo y yo con gusto lo escribiré :D**

**Ah, y para los que siguen La Curiosidad Mató al Gato, ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo trece bzdgnbzdf.**

**Un beso & gracias por leer!  
**

_Adelanto:_

_Fic II: -naranja- (the secret smile)._


	2. the secret smile

::Rainbow::

_Conjunto de drabbles/one-shots._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y no permito el plagio. **

**Aclaraciones: ¿OoC?**

* * *

_II  
_

_-naranja-_

**the secret smile .**

* * *

—Oh, demonios. Esto no me puede estar sucediendo a mi.

Una gota fría tocó su nariz y se deslizó hasta perderse en sus labios, Ino miró con cierta desesperación cómo el cielo azul comenzaba a teñirse de gris y las nubes amenazaban con comenzar su llanto. Ino maldijo y la amenaza se cumplió.

Si no se le hubiese ocurrido parar a ver ése hermoso vestido en ésa maldita tienda, ella probablemente ya estaría en su casa. Pero estaba allí, en la calle, sin paraguas o protección alguna para la lluvia que estaba mojando sus caras botas de cuero.

Rendida, comenzó a caminar a paso apurado entre las personas que paseaban tranquilamente con un paraguas sobre las cabezas. Ino mandó a la mierda a todos, a todos y cada uno de ésos idiotas con paraguas.

El cielo mezclaba distintas tonalidades celestes y grisáceas y parecía un cuadro descuidado, las nubes parecían pintadas con un pincel sucio y se extendían y no creaban ninguna forma en especial. El sol, escondido, miraba con ganas su cielo y amenazaba con volver. La lluvia caía y caía cada vez con más intensidad, se desprendían de las nubes y tocaban el suelo casi con cuidado, como si cuando llegaban a centímetros del piso se hubieran percatado de su inminente final. Y ahí estaba ella, caminando entre las personas demasiado concentrada en no mojarse como para darse cuenta del hermoso paisaje. Y cuando estuvo por cruzar la calle, fue que sus ganas de gritar aunmentaron mil veces más. Los coches no dejaban de cruzar y ella estaba allí parada en la esquina, totalmente empapada y todavía mojándose más, y ningún alma bondadosa se apiadaba de ella y su mala suerte.

Fue entonces, cuando su desesperación llegó a tal punto de querer comenzar a llorar, cuando dejó de sentir las gotas sobre ella y una sombra se colocó en su cabeza.

Era un paraguas.

Ino alzó la vista, sorprendida.

Un paraguas anaranjado.

¿Quién tendría tal mal gusto?

Giró la cabeza hacia un costado y su sorpresa creció más al encontrarse con un muchacho. Tenía los ojos tan oscuros como un carboncillo y el cabello despeinado y de color negro. Sonreía de costado, como burlándose de ella y sostenía el paraguas de tal forma que les cubriese a los dos.

—¿Olvidaste el paraguas en casa?

Ino parpadeó un par de veces.

—Algo así.

El chico soltó un bufido que parecía ser una risa y le extendió la mano libre a Ino.

—Soy Sasuke.

—Ino, un gusto —estrecharon sus manos e Ino sonrió—. Ah, y gracias —apuntó al paraguas anaranjado—, y bonito paraguas.

Sasuke rió suavemente.

—No hay problema. Y no es mío, me lo prestó un amigo, pero gracias, de todas formas.

Sasuke sonrió y a Ino le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, y es que su sonrisa era como un secreto que sólo pocos sabían, y al verla, Ino pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, no se había empapado tanto en vano.

* * *

_Palabras: 495._

* * *

**N/A:**_  
_

_**Guest: Muchas gracias :D a mi también me gusta que Sasuke ceda ante los encantos de Ino :w jojo. Aquí está el segundo!  
**_

_**Himawari: Muchas gracias! Aquí está (:**_

_**Kassumii-chan: Muchas gracias por leer, Kasumi :D Y ya andaré escribiendo ése lime sólo para tí (? Aquí está el siguiente. Un besote :3  
**_

**Ok. Lo sé, soy un desastre. Ahora sí, no pongo más fechas. Pero actualizaré seguro en esta semana porque ya tengo listos los siguientes. Estoy de viaje, por eso me tardé, pero ya estoy llegano así que shsjsksafkjsafdkn.  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer a todos :D  
**


	3. blond girls aren't idiots

_::Rainbow::_

_Conjunto de drabbles/one-shots._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y no permito el plagio.**

**Aclaraciones: ¿OoC?**

* * *

_III_**  
**

_-amarillo-_

**blond girls aren't idiots.**

* * *

Ésa mañana Sasuke aprendió dos importantes lecciones:

La primera, jamás molestar a Ino sobre el color de su cabello.

"No prejuzgar a los rubios".

Segunda. Nunca, pero nunca, quedarse dormido en el sofá de la sala. Menos aún si tienes el sueño pesado (cosa que descubrió ésa noche).

"Las chicas rubias no son idiotas".

Y es que mirándose en el espejo, con el cabello tan oscuro como el carbón (del que se enorgullecía tanto) totalmente teñido de amarillo patito, es que se daba cuenta que no debía volver a subestimar a su novia.

Ya se vengaría.

* * *

_**samus amezcua: es una verdadera lástima que el sasuino tenga tan pocos fics en español pero poco a poco va subiendo el número, y yo me estoy esforzando por contribuir con esta pareja :D Gracias por leer y comentar! Un besote~ **_

_****_**olvidé poner el adelanto en el anterior xD En fin, espero que les haya gustado este que ha sido realmente cortito, jojo. Ojalá les haya sacada al menos una sonrisita (: Muchas gracias por leer a todos! Ah, & contesto reviews por pm :3 Un besote.**

****_Adelanto:_

_Fic IV: -verde- (don't forget me)._


	4. don't forget me

_::Rainbow::_

_Conjunto de drabbles/one-shots._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y no permito el plagio.**

**Aclaraciones: ¿OoC?**

* * *

_IV_

_-verde-_

**don't forget me .**

* * *

La primera vez que la vio, Sasuke simplemente no pudo olvidarse de ésos ojos verdes.

Estaban en el parque, y ella estaba sentada en el césped cortando flores, y sus ojos parecían estar hechos de mil hojas y brillaban frente a los colores de los pétalos. Sasuke la vio allí sentada y pensó que parecía un hada.

No le habló, simplemente la miró a ella y a sus ojos verdes.

Pasaron años cuando se volvieron a ver. Él contaba con quince e imaginaba ella también.

Era una multitud de gente, y a pesar de que ella tenía ahora el cabello largo y caía y bailaba como una cascada, y el cuerpo desarrollado, la reconoció.

En ésa ocasión sí hablaron. Él se acercó y simplemente le preguntó su nombre (porque Sasuke no iba con rodeos, él era directo, como una flecha que punza y otras veces salva). Ella le miró fijo con los ojos verdes cargados de emociones y murmuró un suave "Ino Yamanka" y sonrió como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

"Sasuke Uchiha", respondió él y no necesitaron más palabras, fue como si de repente supiesen todo sobre el otro.

Se fueron juntos a un lugar más tranquilo y pasaron horas y horas hablando y riendo y estando juntos. No necesitaban más. Y cuando la noche tiñó el cielo, Sasuke la besó. Porque estaba por irse, y no podía marcharse sin saber a qué sabían ésos labios. Lo necesitaba. Y a ella no pareció molestarle.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Años más tarde, cuando Sasuke cumplió diecisiete, la volvió a ver.

Pero no la vio en un parque, rodeada de las maravillas de mil flores; no la vio en una multitud de gente con el cielo de un atardecer rodeando su figura; no la vio sonriendo, y mucho menos vio su mirar.

Vio su nombre en un pedazo de piedra agrietada y llena de polvo en el cementerio de su ciudad.

Y Sasuke jamás se olvidó de ésos ojos verdes.

* * *

_Palabras: 337._

* * *

**_Guest: gracias :D_  
**

**_Samus amezcua: oh, cuando escribas un sasuino me avisas y sin falta lo leo :3 Gracias por leer._**

**_Sofia: Well, ahí estuvo el verde (? Espero que te haya gustado :3 Trato de aportar al SasuIno siempre que puedo, y la Curiosidad Mató al Gato es hasta ahora mi mayor contribución, porque el fic sigue actualizándose y todo eso, aún así intento ir subiendo drabbles y shots siempre que puedo. ¿El mejor fic? :'D Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, encerio. Gracias por leer, enserio, muchas gracias :') -elchap13yaestásiendoescrito- _**

**PERDÓN POR TARDARRRR :c Anyway, Ino realmente en el manga tiene ojos verdes. Lo sé hace raaaato, y es raro porque yo siempre prefiero las versiones del manga porque es en realidad la original, pero me he acostumbrado a Ino con los ojos celestes. Espero que para ustedes no haya sido un problema visualizar a Ino con ojos verdes :3 Se ve bonita igual *-***

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews que han dejado. Aprecio mucho su lectura, y perdón por la tardanza, hoho ccx**

**Ahora me voy a escuchar SHINee :w nos vemos, un besote!**

_Adelanto:_

_Fic V: -azul- (like the ocean)._


	5. like the ocean

_::Rainbow::_

_Conjunto de drabbles/one-shots._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y no permito el plagio.**

**Aclaraciones: ¿OoC?**

* * *

_V_

_-azul-_

**like the ocean.**

* * *

A Ino le gustaba sentarse en la arena y mirar el mar.

Sentir grando por grano metiéndose traviesamente entre los dedos de sus pies, sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel y ver el mar en su máximo esplendor, tan salvaje, tan libre, y el mar representaba todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que había soñado toda su vida.

Eran las seis de la tarde e Ino se fue a la playa, como hacia todos los días a la misma hora; era el único lugar al que su padre le permitía ir.

Ino se sentó en la arena y sacó un cuadernillo de su bolso, clavó la vista en el mar y simplemente comenzó a dibujar. Sus ojos viajaban desde la inmensidad del océanao hasta la hoja y el lápiz se deslizaba con gracia, dejándo atrás líneas que formaban dibujos que parecían tener vida.

Y tan concentrada estaba, que no se percató de que alguien se sentó junto a ella.

-Bonitos dibujos.

Ino se sorprendió y casi pega un salto, sin embargo, volteó lentamente y se encontró con un joven.

Tenía la piel tan blanca, tan tersa que parecía algodón. El cabello totalmente despeinado le daba un aire de libertad y era tan oscuro que parecía las alas de un cuervo, pluma por pluma, cabello por cabello, parecía igual de suave que la seda. Y sus ojos, oh, sus ojos. Alargados y misteriosos. Parecían hechos a lápiz, con un trazo tan cuidado y tan meticuloso y las líneas se extendían y se perdían en sus pupilas negras. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir oscuro.

Ino no pudo responder.

-Vienes mucho aquí, ¿cierto?

Ino apartó la mirada celeste de él y apretó su cuaderno contra su pecho.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño.

Y en vista de que la chica no pensaba responderle, él suspiró y se dejó caer en la arena.

Ino se sorprendió ligeramente y volvió a recostar el cuadernillo en sus piernas, miró de reojo al joven y habló, casi con algo de miedo, con cuidado, su voz se escapó de sus labios como un suspiro.

-Vengo aquí todos los días.

Y el chico sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Me llamo Sasuke.

-Yo Ino.

Y durante los siguiente días, todas las tardes, a las seis en punto, cuando ella llegaba a la playa, estaba él esperándola. Y se sentaban en la arena y los granos se colaban entre sus pies, y el océano era el único que lo sabía.

Pasaron los meses, y una tarde, mientras Ino se concentraba en hacer un retrato de Sasuke, él se percató de dos cosas.

La primera, que los ojos de Ino eran como el océano.

Tan azules, tan profundos. Se extendían y se fundían el celeste del cielo. En el azul de sus ojos las olas bailaban con furia y las emociones nadaban como peces, y cuando Ino sonreía, todo se calmaba (y el azul se volvía más celeste), y cuando se entristecía, parecía un mar en medio de una tormenta y la lluvia era sus preocupaciones. Y sus pestañas eran como el manto de la noche sobre el océano y ella las batía y las estrellas brillaban.

Y la segunda; que estaba enamorado de Ino. Oh, totalmente enamorado de ella.

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos irnos de aquí.

El lapiz de Ino se detuvo de golpe y ella pasó su mirar al chico.

-Sabes que no puedo ir a otro lugar, mi padre no me lo permite. Sabes que no tengo ésa libertad. Mi padre me mataría a la hora de volver a-

-No. Me refiero a irnos a otro lugar. Irnos y no volver. Tú tendrás lo que siempre quisiste, libertad, y yo lo que necesito.

Ino se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir. Su padre era un tirano, lo sabía, y lo odiaba por ello. Porque no le perimitía hacer más que respirar, y estaba segura de que si puediese, él ya le habría prohibido éso también. Sin embargo, Ino era cobarde, y alejarse de su hogar le parecía un sueño que a pesar de que siempre imaginó, jamás pensó que se haría realidad.

-¿Sabes? El día que te conocí, yo había escapado de mi boda.

Ino se paralizó y escuchó atentamente.

-Para ser sincero, yo ya te había visto aquí. Sabía que venías todos los días sola y te sentabas y mirabas el mar. Entonces cuando me escapé, esta fue mi primera opción.

-¿Por qué te escapaste? -Ino tragó seco.

-Porque no amaba a la persona con la que mi familia me quería atar.

Y volvieron a Ino ésas ansias por ser libre. Por abandonar su hogar, por mandar todo a la mierda y por volar. Por volar sobre el océano que siempre estuvo para ella y recorer el cielo entero. Quería irse de ése lugar, quería irse muy lejos y deshacerse de las cadenas de hierro que la ataban, y entendió que Sasuke también quería eso.

-¿Por qué quieres irte conmigo?

-Porque me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de tí.

Ino se sorprendió al instante y clavó su vista de océano en él.

-Y-yo... No estoy segura de corresponderte, Sasu-

-No importa -la interrumpió-. Sé que lo que tú necesitas para ser feliz es ser libre. Yo lo que necesito es a tí, nada más.

Ino bajó la vista, insegura de qué hacer y Sasuke se acercó a ella, tomó su mentón con cuidado e hizo que alzara el rostro para verla a los ojos. Sasuke pareció hundirse y ahogarse en ése océano y oh dios, lo único que quería era que ella sonriera para toda la vida.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño.

E Ino recordó cómo hace meses él le dijo las mismas palabras y ella no respondió, y él no se apartó de su lado, a pesar de lo desconfiada que pudo llegar a ser, él no se fue. E Ino comprendió que él no se iría jamás.

Sonrió, lentamente y apenas, pero lo hizo. Y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y dibujaron una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Y ambos se marcharon.

Ino bajo la promesa de una vida en libertad y Sasuke con la esperanza de que algún día ella le correspondiera.

Y sólo el océando, sabe dónde.

* * *

**Lamento no haber usado la raya de diálogo, lo escribí en Word Pad y en la net, y no se me había ocurrido hacer copy paste .-. Espero les haya gustado, ¡dejen sus comentarios!  
**

**Hyori les manda un beso (・ε・)ノ**


End file.
